Mainframe
The Mainframe is the name of the base that the teleporters are linked to. They can only be activated after the power has been turned on. After a teleporter is used, all players who used it will return to the mainframe. In Der Riese the mainframe is in the courtyard and in Kino der Toten it is located in the lobby. The teleporter in Kino der Toten needs to be linked to the mainframe before each use. The teleportation system also has to cool down after each use, which takes approximately 2 minutes. Also in Kino der Toten, after using the teleporter, the player will be sent to the Pack-A-Punch room for thirty seconds. Once these thirty seconds are up the player is sent to the mainframe. The player might also be sent to one of the random rooms, which may contain a film reel and/or a power-up. After about 5 seconds, the player is teleported to the mainframe. Behavior *The mainframe is active when the power is turned on. Players can use it as many times as they want on Der Riese, but will have to re-link the mainframe with the teleporter in Kino der Toten. Trivia *In every usable appearance, it is essential to reach the Pack-A-Punch machine. *During the Hellhound rounds in Kino der Toten, there appears to be a "ghost" hellhound on the mainframe. There is an invisible barrier which the player(s) cannot walk through, growling can be heard, and when shot or knifed, blood can be seen coming out of the air. (Confirmed multiple times on Xbox 360) *A mainframe can be seen behind a window in the zombie map "Five". This is explained by a piece of intel that says all Wunderwaffe projects were to be sent to American-controlled facilities. The mainframe and teleporters were most likely used by American scientists to create their own teleporters. This mainframe might have been used to get the zombies into the Pentagon. *One can see on several mainframes the name written in Russian capital letters "CYCLOPE". * The Mainframe is the name of the base that the teleporters are linked to. They can only be activated when the power is turned on. After a teleporter is used, all players who used it will return to the mainframe. In Der Riese the mainframe is in the courtyard and in Kino der Toten it is located in the lobby. The teleporter in Kino der Toten needs to be linked to the mainframe before each use. The teleportation system also has to cool down after each use. This takes about 2 minutes. Also in Kino der Toten, after using the teleporter, the player will be sent to the Pack-A-Punch room for thirty seconds. Then, the player is sent to the mainframe. The player might also be sent to one of the random rooms, which may contain a film reel and/or a power-up. After about 5 seconds, the player is teleported to the mainframe, as usual. Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Zombies Mode Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Zombies Mode Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Call of Duty: World at War